La nueva vida de Harry
by paosnape2
Summary: La historia transcurrirá desde luego de la Batalla Final en Hogwarts, hasta el epílogo de Rowling, seguramente. Aún así, hay algunas cosas que he modificado, ya que me gustaron : Espero les agrade...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Después de la batalla final**

El día siguiente a la batalla que se había llevado a cabo en Hogwarts, Harry estaba exhausto, y muerto de cansancio, al igual que todos los demás sobrevivientes.

Luego de enterrar a los fallecidos en la batalla, Harry y la familia Weasley, se fueron todos a la madriguera, la cuál es como un hogar para Harry.

Al llegar muertos de cansancio, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George y Ginny, ni siquiera hablaron de lo ocurrido, todos se fueron a acostar. Harry durmió con Ron, Hermione con Ginny, y George estuvo un rato con sus padres, los cuáles estaban abatidos por la muerte de Fred, y luego se fue a su departamento en el Callejón Diagon arriba de su tienda de chascos.

Luego de descansar varias horas, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana, cuando recién Harry y Ron comenzaron a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Ron- dijo Harry al ver que ron se daba vuelta en su cama.

-Hola Harry, qué hora es?- dijo Ron entre bostezos y con cara de sueño todavía.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia la mesita de luz, y tomó su reloj, el que le había regalado Molly.

-Son las 10 menos 5- dijo Harry y se puso el reloj mientras se destapaba y se levantaba.

-Wow, realmente estaba cansado, creo que voy a desayunar, tengo hambre- Ron también se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- Cuándo no tienes hambre? - dijo Harry entre risas. Y también comenzó a vestirse.

-Muy gracioso Harry- y Ron también rió.

Cuando los chicos estaban ordenando las camas, para luego bajar a desayunar, golpearon la puerta del dormitorio.

-Puedo pasar? - se oyó la voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo Harry antes de que Ron llegara a contestar.

Ginny entró sin hacer mucho ruido a la habitación, tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando, por la muerte de su hermano Fred. A Harry le partió el alma verla así, triste, sintió culpa, se sintió nuevamente culpable de la muerte de Fred, porque si él si hubiera entregado desde el principio, Fred, Lupin, Tonos y los demás no hubieran muerto… No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Ginny, lo miró, y seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaría pensando.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Harry, no es tu culpa- a Ginny se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

Y Harry no pudo controlarse, y no le importó que estuviera Ron, se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó fuertemente. Ambos apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro.

Ron no dijo nada, pero no le gustó ver eso, sin embargo, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar.

Harry y Ginny se separaron, se miraron unos segundos fijamente a los ojos. Harry estaba triste, por la muerte de Fred, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de tener a Ginny a su lado nuevamente, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no lo dejaban formular palabra.

Al no saber que decir, Harry sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su jeans, y se lo dio a Ginny para que se secara las lágrimas.

Ginny lo aceptó y le dio las gracias.

-Mamá ha preparado el desayuno Harry, baja a desayunar que debes tener hambre- dijo Ginny y se dio vuelta para irse.

Harry en impulso, la tomó de la mano, y la acercó a él. Miró esos ojos nuevamente que tanto le gustaba.

-Ginny, yo te he extrañado muchísimo todo este año, me has hecho mucha falta. Y desde que te volví a ver, lo único que he querido es tenerte siempre conmigo. Te quiero mucho Ginny, te amo.- Harry no paraba de mirarla a los ojos intensamente, y ella también lo miraba, lentamente se fue insinuando una sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny.

-Harry, yo también te amo, y en este último año no he parado de pensar en ti, y en los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Y lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar contigo, que volvamos a ser novios como antes. Qué me dices?.- Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y nuevamente se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

-Ginny, es lo que más he querido en este año.- le secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo tiernamente, y la besó suavemente. La abrazó, y salieron juntos del cuarto.

Bajaron las escaleras de la mano, pero antes de entrar a la cocina, Harry le sonrió a Ginny y la besó, y le soltó la mano.

Ginny entró primero, Ron ya estaba desayunando, y Molly ya había comenzado a preparar el almuerzo.

- Dónde está Harry? - preguntó Ron enseguida de que entró Ginny en la cocina.

- Venía bajando detrás de mí- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron con una mirada fusilante.

-Aquí estoy Ron, que pasó?- dijo Harry parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Por fin llegas, he recibido una carta de Hermione, mira ven, léela- y le acercó la carta a Harry, que ya se había sentado a su lado.

_**Queridos Ron y Harry:**_

_ Hola chicos, cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Yo he ido a buscar a mis padres a Australia, para deshacerles el hechizo que les había modificado la memoria. Por suerte, todo me ha salido bien, y ambos ya recuerdan que tiene una hija, y hemos vuelto, y estamos viviendo nuevamente en Inglaterra. Cómo están todos ahí? Yo estoy bastante triste por lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, y ansiosa por verlos y estar con ustedes, quizás la semana que viene me vaya a quedar algunos días con ustedes ahí en la madriguera, los extraño mucho. Ginny cómo está? Debe de estar muy mal, por lo de Fred, díganle que pronto estaré allí para que hablemos y se desahogue. Bueno chicos, si tengo alguna noticia les aviso, lo mismo espero de parte de ustedes._

_P.D.: Harry, te conozco demasiado, y supongo que te debes sentir culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Pero quiero decirte que no es así, tú no tienes la culpa. Te quiero mucho, ya hablaremos._

_Ron te quiero mucho, besos, ya nos veremos._

**_Atentamente, Hermione._**

Harry levantó la vista, y miró a Ron, y luego a Ginny. Hermione realmente lo conocía, y sabía como se sentía en ese momento. Por otra parte Ron tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, debido a que Hermione pronto los visitaría en la madriguera y la vería, y estarían juntos nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
Una sorpresa con la llegada de Hermione**

La semana transcurrió sin prisa, los días parecían eternos. Toda la familia Weasley estaba muy triste, pero poco a poco lo iban superando.

Ron, estaba triste por la muerte de su hermano, pero aparentaba no estarlo, para consolar a sus padres. Ginny, se estaba recuperando emocionalmente de a poco, pero ya que Harry estaba en la madriguera, no tenía muchas oportunidades para estar mal, ya que Harry cuando la veía triste o llorando, siempre le robaba alguna sonrisa y la hacía poner mejor.

Desde el día que recibieron la carta de Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny, estaban ansiosos de que llegara a la madriguera. Ron la extrañaba muchísimo, y el no tenerla a veces provocaba que estuviera de mal humor. Harry también deseaba ver a su mejor amiga, la extrañaba, y quería contarle que había regresado con Ginny. Y Ginny deseaba ver a Hermione para hablar con ella de todo lo ocurrido, sabía que hablar con Hermione la haría poner mejor.

Ya era lunes, y estaban a mediados de julio, era un día soleado y hacía calor. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían salido al patio de la madriguera y estaban recostados a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué crees que hará mamá de comer Ginny?- preguntó Ron con cara pensativa.

- No lo sé Ron, no soy adivina. Además, ¿podrías pensar en alguna otra cosa, que no sea siempre la comida?- agregó Ginny con tono de enfado.

Harry los miraba divertido, estaba sentado entre Ron y Ginny, Ginny estaba recostada en su pecho abraza a él, y de a ratos jugaba con el pelo de Harry. A Ron no le gustaba verlos tan cerca y tan cariñosos pero a fin de cuentas, Harry era su mejor a migo, y tenía que aceptar que estaba enamorado de su hermana al igual que ella de él.

- Pues no Ginny, no puedo. Tengo hambre, y no lo puedo evitar.- y agregó levantando un poco el tono de voz: - y tú Ginny por favor compórtate y sepárate un poco de Harry, que estoy yo.-  
Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos, enojada.

-Sabes hermanito, por si no te has enterado aún, Harry es mi novio, y si no te gusta, lo lamento, pero eso no va a cambiar- Le echó una mirada asesina a su hermano y en una fracción de segundo, se dio vuelta y besó apasionadamente a Harry, que se sorprendió pero no la paró, sino que le devolvió el beso.

Ron los miró a los dos enojado, resopló, se dio media vuelta, y se fue hacia la madriguera.  
Ginny, dejó de besar a Harry y lo miró a los ojos.

- Es un idiota, si cree que no me voy a acercar a ti porque está él, está muy equivocado. Tu eres mi novio y yo te amo, y el no puede cambiar lo que sentimos nosotros.- y a pesar de estar enojada con su hermano, Ginny insinuó un sonrisa.  
Harry rió del comentario de Ginny, le acarició el cabello, y le dio un tierno beso. La amaba con locura, era la única chica con la que siempre había querido estar, y eso no cambiaría.

-Yo también te amo, eres la única persona que me hace sentir bien en los malos momentos. Si no te tuviera Ginny, no sé que sería de mí.- y volvió a besarla tiernamente.  
Le encantaba sentir como sus labios se unían. Era algo único, maravilloso, que ninguna otra chica que el besara podría igualar.

- Harry ya son casi las 12, mejor vamos a la cocina a ayudar a mamá con la mesa para el almuerzo.- dijo Ginny y se paró, limpiándose el jeans que se le había ensuciado con la tierra del piso.

Harry se levantó y la tomó de la mano, caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, al entrar, la señora Weasley ya estaba terminando de cocinar, y Ron estaba ayudando a poner la mesa. Cuando los vio entrar, Ron, los miró fijamente a los dos, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Harry a solas.

Harry comenzó a ayudar con la mesa a Ron, y Ginny ayudó a Molly con la comida.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, llegó el señor Weasley, que desde después de la batalla en Hogwarts, y que Kingsley asumiera como ministro de magia, lo habían ascendido, y ahora trabajaba de 6 a 12 de la mañana.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo cuando entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días papá.- contestaron Ginny y Ron al unísono.

-Buenos días señor Weasley- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos.

-Harry por favor, no me digas más señor Weasley, tu ya eres de la familia, dime Arthur.- y le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry, que lo miraba y afirmaba con la cabeza.  
Arthur le dio un beso a Molly y se sentó a la mesa.

Ron , Harry y Ginny también se sentaron, mientras Molly servía la comida. No habían comenzado a comer cuando golpearon la puerta. Ron miró y se paró enseguida, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Hermione, por fin había llegado. Ron la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se sonrojó y dejó caer la mochila que tenía en la mano. Harry se paró enseguida, y se puso la mochila al hombro, feliz también de ver a su amiga. La saludó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Harry subió al cuarto de Ginny a dejar la mochila de Hermione y bajó rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando llegó, Hermione hablaba entretenidamente con Arthur acerca de artefactos muggles, la cosa preferida de Arthur. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y Ron enfrente de Hermione. Harry se sentó al costado de Ginny, y Molly se sentó en la punta opuesta a la de Arthur.

Entre risas y charla comieron todos juntos, al terminar, los chicos ayudaron a levantar la mesa y luego salieron al patio, tenían muchas cosas para contarse y hablar.

Se sentaron los cuatro debajo de un árbol. Ron se sentó contra el árbol y Hermione se recostó en su pecho. Y Harry y Ginny se sentaron de la misma forma que Ron y Hermione. Hermione al ver como estaban Harry y Ginny, enseguida preguntó:

-¿Están de novios nuevamente?- y los miró de formo inquisitiva.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, se sonrieron, y Ginny le contestó.

-Si, nuevamente estamos juntos, solo que con una diferencia…-

-¿Qué diferencia?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Que esta vez es para siempre, porque yo no pienso separarme más de ti.- y lo besó tiernamente.-Te amo Harry.-

Hermione los miró y sonrió, y se dio vuelta para mirar a ron a los ojos.

- ¿Y tú en algún momento me pedirás para que seamos novios? - dijo mirando a ron fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto amor, yo te amo.- dijo ron quedando un poco rojo de la vergüenza.

Harry rió, y Ginny lo miró y lo besó.

-¿Hermione Jean Grangger quieres ser mi novia?

-Si claro que quiero.- lo miró, se sonrojó y lo besó.

-Ron, ¿Quieres que sea tu novia o te quieres casar con ella?- interrumpió Ginny, riéndose, y Harry también rió.

Hermione dejó de besar a Ron, se sonrojó, y le susurró al oído.

-Te amo, lo que más quería era volver contigo.- y lo volvió a besar suavemente.

Ron estaba rojo como un tomate, le continuó el beso, y cuando sus labios se separaron le dijo lo mucho que la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba.

Harry se paró sin hacer ruido, y le dio la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse, la tomó de la mano y se fueron hacia la madriguera dejando solos a Ron con Hermione.

Cuando entraron en la madriguera, Molly llamó a Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre señora Weasley? , perdón, Molly. - Harry aún no se acostumbraba a llamar a los señores Weasley por su nombre.

-Nada, no te asustes Harry. Solo era para darte una carta que llegó para ti, hace 10 minutos.- dijo Molly, y se acercó a un aparador, y tomó un sobre, y se lo alcanzó a Harry.

-Gracias- dijo Harry y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron.  
Mientras subía las escaleras, miraba con curiosidad el sobre, tenía el sello del Ministerio de la Magia.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que Ginny lo estaba esperando allí. Se sentó en la cama a su lado, y sin decir nada, comenzó a abrir el sobre. Dentro había un pergamino escrito en letra cursiva, y al final estaba la firma del ministro, Kingsley.

Harry leyó la carta en voz alta.

_**Estimado señor Potter:**_

_ Tengo el agrado de ser yo el que le comunique, que luego de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, en una reunión con el jefe del departamento de aurors, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, y hemos decido que usted está capacitado, para unirse al escuadrón de aurors, lo único que haría falta sería que usted tomara algunas clases de la carrera de auror para que comience a trabajar en el Ministerio con nosotros. Si usted acepta, esta proposición, le rogamos que nos envíe una lechuza con la confirmación, dirigida a mí, el Ministro de Magia.  
Paso a informarle que si acepta, tomará clases por 2 meses, los días miércoles y viernes de 9 a 11 de la mañana, comenzando en esta semana.  
Fue un placer haberle comunicado esto, esperamos su respuesta sea positiva o negativa._

_**Atentamente el Ministro de la Magia  
Kingsley Shackleboot**_

Harry terminó de leer, y quedó asombrado, no sabía que decir. Su sueño se haría realidad, se paró enseguida y tomo una hoja de pergamino que había encima del escritorio de Ron, escribió rápidamente la confirmación, agregó su firma al final, enrolló el pergamino, y lo ató a la pata de Pig la lechuza de ron, y la acercó a la ventana y la vio alejarse.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban por la cintura.

-Harry me alegro por ti, tu sueño se hará realidad, es increíble amor. Vas a trabajar en el Ministerio, realmente te felicito.-Dijo Ginny, y sin dejar que Harry llegara a responder lo abrazó y lo besó.

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione en el cuarto. Ron se sentó en su cama y vio que había una carta sobre la cama de Harry.

-Harry, ¿Quién te escribió, si se puede saber?- preguntó Ron algo dudoso de que le contestaran, ya que Harry seguía besando a Ginny.

Ginny se separó de Harry, y se sentó junto a Hermione en la cama de Ron. Harry se sentó enfrente de su amigo, y le acercó la carta.

-Léela, me llegó hace un rato.- dijo Harry y se quedó contemplando la cara de sus amigos mientras la leían.

-Wow, Harry es fantástico, te felicito.- dijo Hermione, y se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Harry fuertemente.-Te felicito, enserio, me alegro por ti, siempre has querido trabajar como auror, y ahora tienes la posibilidad.-

-¿Has aceptado verdad? Porque si no aceptas yo te pego.- Dijo Ron y se rió de su propio comentario.-Te felicito amigo, vas a trabajar con papá y Percy.

-Si ya he enviado la lechuza de confirmación.- dijo Harry sonriendo, estaba realmente feliz, y emocionado. Desde su quinto año de escuela había deseado hacer la carrera de auror, y ahora lo haría. Estaba que estallaba de alegría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
El callejón Diagon**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había recibido la carta del Ministro, luego de enviarle la confirmación, Harry recibió otra carta, en la que le pedían que el martes de la próxima semana, se presentara, en el Ministerio de Magia, y se dirigiera al despacho del Ministro, ya que este le indicaría algunas cosas. Harry había pasado toda la semana ansioso, de que llegara el día martes, había sido una semana tranquila, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron habían pasado hablando y no se separaban casi nunca, Hermione se quedaría dos semanas más y luego se iría, con sus padres. Ron desde que había llegado Hermione estaba muy feliz y de muy buen humor. Ginny, luego de hablar tranquilamente con Hermione acerca de todo lo ocurrido, estaba mucho mejor, y no se separaba casi nunca de Harry.

Era un lunes un poco nublado, y no hacía mucho calor, estaba más o menos el día. Los chicos se levantaron a las 10 y bajaron todos juntos a desayunar. Luego de desayunar, decidieron ir al callejón Diagon para visitar a George que hacía días que no iba a la madriguera.  
Salieron al patio, y primero se desaparecieron Hermione y Ron. Luego Harry y Ginny desaparecieron mediante una aparición conjunta, ya que Ginny todavía no había cumplido 17, pero faltaba poco.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon se llevaron una sorpresa al ver, que nuevamente estaba repleto de locales, y se veían vidrieras de todos colores. El señor Ollivander había abierto nuevamente su local de ventas de varitas. Mientras recorrían el callejón Diagon, pasaron por en frente del local de artículos de quidditch, había un nuevo modelo de saeta de fuego, en la vidriera, Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando un poco la vidrieras de ese local y luego alcanzaron a lo otros dos, que estaban mirando la vidriera del local de Animales.

Harry al ver una lechuza blanca, recordó a Hedwig, y se le cayó una lágrima. Ginny se dio cuenta y lo animó un poco.

-Chicos, yo debo ir a Gringotts, a sacar algo de dinero.- dijo Harry a los otros tres.

-Ok, nosotros te esperamos fuera, ok?- preguntó Ron, que estaba de la mano de Hermione.

-Si ok.- dijo Harry y entró a Gringotts, lo habían arreglado, y estaba espléndido.

Había miles de duendes mirara para donde mirara, y ya no habían magos vigilando la entrada del banco de los magos.

Harry se dirigió hacia uno de los duendes, y le dio la llave de la bóveda. Al llegar a su bóveda, tomó algunos galleons, y salió. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando enfrente del banco mirando vidrieras. Cuando Ginny lo vio se tiró arriba de él y lo abrazó. Esos minutos en los que no había estado Harry, a Ginny le habían parecido eternos.

-Por fin llegas, Ginny ya se estaba desesperando.- dijo Ron y se rió.

-Había mucha gente, vamos a la tienda de George? - dijo Harry y tomó la mano de Ginny.

-Si, vamos- dijo Hermione que iba abrazada a Ron.

Comenzaron a caminar por el callejón nuevamente hasta que llegaron al local de George.

Tenía muy buenos productos en exhibición, pero ya no estaba tan colorida la vidriera, era algo muy notorio la falta de Fred y la tristeza de George.

Ingresaron a la tienda y enseguida vieron a George en un mostrador cobrando a unos clientes. Cuando George vio a sus hermanos a Hermione y a Harry, les sonrió y les indicó que lo esperaran unos minutos arriba, en su departamento. Los chicos siguieron hacia el fondo de la tienda, en la parte en que solo los trabajadores entraban y subieron por unas escaleras, que daban al segundo piso. Entraron al departamento, estaba sumamente ordenado, y había fotos de los gemelos arriba de la chimenea y un cuadro de Fred colgado en la pared. Los chicos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar y se quedaron contemplando el lugar.  
En menos de cinco minutos subió George.

-Hola chicos, ¡que alegría verlos!, no he ido a la madriguera, porque he estado ocupado con el local y estoy bastante cansado. ¿Mamá cómo está? ¿Quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó George mientras contemplaba a los chicos.

-¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?-preguntó Hermione.

- emm… no, no me queda Hermione.- contesto George un poco afligido.

-No importa, gracias de todos modos.

-Mamá esta mejor, lo está superando, de vez en cuando ve alguna foto de Fred y se pone a llorar, pero es normal que esté así, ya lo superará. ¿Y tú cómo estás?- preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry.

-Pues, yo, digamos que bien, pero lo extraño mucho, me hace mucha falta. Me siento un poco solo aquí en la tienda sin él. Pero ya me acostumbraré.- y se le cayeron unas lágrimas. Ron se paró y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

-¿Necesitas una mano aquí George? Yo si quieres puedo venir y trabajar aquí, te ayudo con la tienda y de paso no te sentirás tan solo.-Propuso Ron algo inseguro.

-Es una muy buena idea- dijeron Harry y Hermione casi al mismo tiempo.

-Si, sería bueno Ron, gracias, ¿Puedes venir de lunes a viernes de tarde? Es el horario más complicado. ¿Puedes?

-Si claro George, ¿cuando quieres que comience a venir? Yo ya no voy más a la escuela, y paso todo el día en casa ayudando a mamá, así que estoy totalmente disponible.

-Ok, comienza a venir mañana.-dijo George y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Tengo hambre, ya son las 12 y 30, ¿por qué no vamos a comer los cinco a las tres escobas? Invita a Angelina, George, y vamos los seis a almorzar juntos.- Propuso Ginny.

-Me encantaría hermanita, pero Angelina está trabajando ahora, está como capitana en las Arpías de Holihead. Y yo no puedo dejar solos a los empleados. Otro día Ginny, el miércoles paso a almorzar a la madriguera, y invito a Angelina.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos el miércoles. ¿Vamos chicos? -preguntó Ginny y se paró. Abrazó a George y le dio un beso de despedida.

-Si vamos, nos vemos mañana George, a la 1 estoy aquí.-dijo ron y se despidió de su hermano mayor.

-Chau George, que tengas un buen día.-dijo Hermione y se despidió también.

Harry fue el último, lo saludó, y George antes de que se fuera, lo llamó.

-Harry yo sé que tu nos lo habías regalado a mi y a Fred, en el torneo de los tres magos, pero yo me siento en deuda contigo, y te lo voy a devolver.- George fue hasta su habitación y volvió con una bolsa en la mano.- Son los 1000 galleons que tu nos habías dado para que abriéramos la tienda, toma.- y le puso la bolsa a Harry en la mano.- Son tuyos, y tú ahora los necesitarás, te servirán para adquirir un departamento tuyo.

George lo abrazó y no dejó que Harry le devolviera la bolsa.

-Eres como un hermano Harry.

Harry lo miró y sonrió. Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo esperaban en la tienda. Los cuatro chicos, salieron de la tienda, y se aparecieron en las tres escobas.

-¿Qué quieres comer Ginny?-preguntó Harry, mientras miraba el menú.

-Pues no sé lo que tú pidas Harry.- dijo ella, mirando a Harry.

-Yo voy a pedir pescado y ensalada. ¿Tú qué quieres Hermione?- comentó Ron y se quedó mirando a Hermione, que no despegaba la vista del menú.

-Pues, sí lo mismo que tú Ron- le dijo ella, lo miró y lo besó suavemente.

-Ok, yo también pediré eso, ¿Tú quieres alguna otra cosa, amor? -le preguntó Harry a su novia.

-No, lo mismo, amor, gracias.

Harry llamó a Rosmerta e hizo el pedido. Mientras esperaban la comida, los chicos, charlaban animadamente.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? Tanto tiempo sin verlos…

Una voz familiar sonó a las espaldas de Harry y Ginny. Ambos se dieron vuelta y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Hagrid!

-Hola Hagrid, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludó Hermione.

-Bien, muy bien por suerte. Vine a tomar algo aquí a las tres escobas. ¿Y ustedes cómo estás?

-Muy bien también, sabes, comenzaré a trabajar como auror en el Ministerio de Magia.- intervino Harry.

-Wow, me alegro muchísimo por ti Harry, siempre has querido ese trabajo, es una gran oportunidad. Yo sigo como guardabosques, y daré nuevamente las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya tenemos una nueva directora.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

-No se asusten. Les encantará la noticia. Minerva McGonagall, es la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Sabía que ella llegaría a ser la directora de Hogwarts, ella es una gran profesora.-dijo Hermione, aunque sonó como si se dijera eso a sí misma.

-Si eso es verdad, es una de las mejores profesoras que tiene Hogwarts.

-¿Y Grawp Hagrid? ¿Vive en el bosque aún?

-Si, sabes, ha aprendido a hablar, sabe decir muchas cosas, y se expresa bastante.

Los chicos rieron, y Rosmerta les trajo la comida.

-Bueno chicos, los dejó almorzar tranquilos, yo tengo que ir hasta Gringotts y a comprar unas cosas al callejón knockturn.

Hagrid se despidió de los chicos y salió de las Tres Escobas, rumbo a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade.

Los chicos almorzaron, y luego volvieron al callejón Diagon, a pedido de Harry, que les dijo que tenía que ir a comprar una cosa, muy importante.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, Harry les pidió que lo esperaran en la Heladería, mientras el iba a comprar esa cosa importante.

Harry se dirigió hacia una joyería. Entró y fue hacia el mostrador, donde un hombre corpulento, y moreno, atendía a los clientes.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso.- dijo Harry algo nervioso.

-Si, claro, tengo varios modelos diferentes, mire aquí.- el hombre le señaló una parte del mostrador, en la que había varios modelos de anillos, de oro.- ¿Tiene algún tipo de anillo en especial en mente?- pregunto el hombre.

-Pues no, quiero alguno caro y muy bello, el dinero no importa.-dijo Harry despreocupado.

-Muy bien, entonces pase por aquí y mire éstos que son los más caros, y bellos.-El hombre lo dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, y le mostró una vidriera en la que había 15 anillos de oro de 24 quilates, y con piedras preciosas.

Harry miró uno que tenía un diamante, que era realmente hermoso.

-Quiero el del diamante.-le dijo Harry al hombre, sin saber que estaba eligiendo el más costoso.

-Sale 400 galleons.-dijo el hombre.

-si, me lo llevo.

El hombre colocó el anillo en un delicado estuche, plateado, y se lo dio a Harry, éste le pagó y salió de la tienda. Se dirigió hacia la heladería donde lo esperaban sus amigos y su novia.

-¿Qué has comprado Harry?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Ahora, no te lo puedo decir, pero ya lo sabrás.-le contestó él. Harry le sonrió, y le dio un beso.


End file.
